1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surface vehicles and more specifically to vehicles, which can be operator and/or robotically controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface vehicles, which can be either operator or robotically controlled, have included wheeled, tracked, and legged vehicles. Existing vehicles of these types are insufficient because they are limited in their ability to travel over uneven terrain and to operate in noxious environments, including submersion in a liquid, etc. Wheeled and tracked vehicles are limited in the types of terrain they can traverse, while legged vehicles tend to be slow and inefficient. There is, therefore, a need for an all-terrain ambulatory vehicle that can be controlled by either an operator or robotically controlled and travels efficiently and quickly or over a variety of terrains.